hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ryohei Sasagawa
| bild = 300px | titel = Vongola Sonnenwächter der 10. Generation Leiter des Namimori Boxclubs | kanji =笹川 了平 | romanji =Sasagawa Ryōhei | spitzname = Big Brother Senpai | alter =15, 25 (Zukunft) | geburtstag =26. August | todestag = | status = lebend | verwandte =Kyoko Sasagawa (Schwester) | größe = 1,68 m | gewicht = 59 kg | blutgruppe =0 | mafiafamilie =Vongola | ring = Vongola Schönwetter Ring | flamme = Schönwetter Element | waffe = seine Fäuste Maximum Cannon Maximum Ingram Cambio Forma: Knuckles Maximum Break Cambio Forma: Ryoheis Maximum Break | boxtier = Kangaryu, Kangaryu (Vongola Box Modus) | schule = Namimori-Mittelschule | beruf = Mafiosi | vorkommen = Manga, Anime | auftritt = Manga Kapitel 14, Anime Episode 1 | seiyuu = Hidenobu Kiuchi }} Ryohei ist Kyokos älterer Bruder und besessen vom Boxen und anderen „extremen“ Sportarten. Bei einem Zoobesuch ist sein oberstes Ziel, mit einem Bären zu kämpfen. Bei einem Boxkampf wird er einmal von einer Kugel des letzten Willens getroffen, auch wenn diese auf ihn keinen Einfluss hat, da Ryohei immer „am Limit (extrem)“ lebt. Er liebt das Boxen über alles und ist selbst ein ausgezeichneter Boxer mit mehr Kraft als ein durchschnittlicher Mensch. Die Kraft seines Körpers wird während des Trainings mit Colonnello noch einmal deutlich erhöht, da er ihm beibringt, sich auszuruhen. Dadurch dass Ryohei immer am Trainieren ist, gönnt er seinem Körper keine Ruhepause, wodurch dieser seine Kraft nicht voll ausschöpfen kann. Er kämpft meist mit der linken Hand, um seine rechte Hand zu schonen, da er in dieser die meiste Kraft hat. Ryohei sorgt sich sehr um seine Schwester, glaubt sie immer in Gefahr und ist immer sofort bereit, sie zu retten. So erzählt er ihr in der Future Arc immer noch, dass er und Tsunas Wächter Boxwettkämpfe austragen. Auch wenn er nicht Tsunas Bruder ist, nennt dieser ihm meist „großer Bruder“ (jap. Oni-San). Jedes Mal, wenn er Tsuna und seine Freunde etwas Verrücktes und „Extremes“ machen sieht, ist Ryohei auch sofort Feuer und Flamme und macht mit. Ryohei benutzt kein Adjektiv so oft wie „extrem“, er baut es fast in jedem Satz ein und ersetzt sonstige Adjektive einfach damit. = Story Überblick = Tägliches Leben Ryohei wird zum ersten Mal gezeigt, als er auf seinem Weg zur Schule von Tsuna angerempelt wird. Schon in diesem Moment ist er von ihm begeistert und will, dass Tsuna dem Boxclub beitritt. Im Gegenzug bittet Reborn (als Boxlegende Pao Pao verkleidet) Ryohei, der Vongola Famiglia beizutreten. Er liebt seine Schwester Kyoko sehr, weshalb er seine Angelegenheiten und Kämpfe vor ihr verheimlicht. Dies kommt von einem Vorfall in der Grundschule, wo Ryohei von ein paar älteren Schülern in eine Falle gelockt wurde, indem sie Kyoko gefangen hielten. Um sie zu retten, kämpft er gegen sie und erleidet schwere Kopfverletzungen, woher er auch seine Narbe hat. Kyoko fühlt sich seit dem für diesen Vorfall verantwortlich. Kokuyo Arc Ryohei ist einer der ersten, der der Kokuyo Highschool Gang zum Opfer fällt. Da er der Fünftstärkste der Schule ist, wird er von Ken zusammengeschlagen und landet mit fünf verlorenen Zähnen im Krankenhaus. Varia Arc Ryohei wird als Wächter des Schönwetters auserwählt und Colonnello wird sein Trainer. Zusammen mit ihm trainiert er auf dem Todesberg, wo dieser ihm beibringt, seinen Körper zu schonen. Schließlich zeigt Colonnello ihm, wie er seine ganze Kraft in einen gewaltigen Schlag umwandeln kann und lehrt ihm die Maximum Cannon.thumb|left|Sonnenring Der Ringkonflikt wird durch Ryoheis Kampf gegen Lussuria eröffnet. Zu Beginn gerät er in große Bedrängnis, da er starker Helligkeit ausgesetzt ist und seine Augen nicht öffnen kann. Lussuria dagegen trägt eine Sonnenbrille. Es wird noch schlimmer, als Ryoheis Fäuste durch Lussurias Metallplatte am Knie verletzt werden. Als schließlich Kyoko am Ort des Kampfes eintrifft, gibt sie ihm die nötige Kraft, um Lussuria zu schlagen. Im Endkampf um den Himmelring wird Ryohei von Gokudera gerettet und gibt auch Lussuria das Gegengift, auch wenn sie Gegner sind. Danach rettet er Gokudera, Yamamoto und Chrome aus den Fängen von Mamons Illusionen. Future Arc thumb|Adult Ryohei In der Zukunft hat Ryohei für unbestimmte Zeit Japan verlassen, um bei einer Drag Queen zu trainieren. Dies ist natürlich Lussuria und Ryohei scheint eine Weile bei der Varia in Italien verbracht zu haben. Er kehrt nach Japan zurück und kommt gerade rechtzeitig, um Chrome aus Kokuyo Land in den Unterschlupf der Familie zu bringen. Bei seiner Rückkehr schenkt er I-Pin eine Puppe ihres Meisters Fon, dem Arcobaleno des Sturms. Vor dem Angriff auf die Melon Basis trifft er sich mehrmals mit Hibari, mit welchem er mehr oder weniger klar zu kommen scheint. Ihre Treffen arten jedoch immer aus, so dass Kusakabe eingreifen muss. Bei dem Angriff auf die Basis ist Ryohei ein fester Bestandteil und heilt Tsuna nach seinem Kampf mit Dendro Chillum. Nach Lals Kampf gegen Ginger Bread trennen er, Gokudera und Yamamoto sich von Tsuna und treffen auf Nigella Beankabul, welcher gerade von seinem "Kollegen" Baishana besiegt wird und sein Box Tier abgenommen bekommt. Ryohei ist darüber erbost, wie man seine eigenen Verbündeten bekämpfen kann und nimmt den Kampf gegen Baishana auf. Mit seinem Box Tier Kangaryu besiegt er Baishana und beeindruckt dabei Yamamoto und Gokudera. Nach seinem Kampf verändert Irie die Basis, sodass Ryohei und Gokudera von Yamamoto und Lal getrennt werden. Kurze Zeit später treffen sie dadurch auf Gamma, mit welchem Gokudera noch eine Rechnung offen hat. Ryohei will ihn jedoch nicht kämpfen lassen und tritt gegen Gamma an, er verliert jedoch. Ryohei bleibt die Zeit danach bewusstlos und kommt erst wieder zu sich, als sie sich schon bei Irie befinden und sich heraus stellt, dass er ein Freund ist. Auch wird Ryohei erst jetzt - als letzter - mit seinem jüngeren Ich ausgetauscht und ist somit im Rückstand im Gegensatz zu den anderen. Arcobaleno Trials Arc Choice Arc Danach wird Ryohei zusammen mit Lambo von Gokudera unterrichtet, wie sie ihre Box Waffen und besonders ihre Vongola-Boxen benutzen. Auch ist Ryohei strikt dagegen Kyoko in die Mafiawelt einzuweihen, muss sich jedoch Tsuna beugen und akzeptieren, dass Kyoko ihren eigenen Willen hat und bereit ist, Seite an Seite mit allen zu kämpfen. Während des Choice-Spiels ist Ryohei nur Zuschauer und sieht den Kampf über einen Monitor. Als Uni nach Beendung des Kampfes einschreitet und Byakuran befielt, sie zu fangen, flieht Ryohei mit allen anderen zurück nach Namimori, wo sie jedoch von Zakuro aufgesucht werden. Inheritance Succession Arc Future Final Battle Arc thumb|left|Knuckles Maximum Break Tsuna und seine Freunde finden zunächst Unterschlupf bei Kawahira, dem Meister von Adult I-Pin, werden dort aber auch von Torikabuto und Bluebell gefunden. Ryohei hilft bei dem kurzen Kampf Tsuna aus, ist jedoch in schlechter Verfassung. Danach fliehen sie zusammen in den Wald von Namimori. Dort angekommen, werden sie schnell von den Six Funeral Wreaths gefunden und angegriffen. Ryohei kämpft gemeinsam mit Lambo gegen Kikyo, wobei er zum ersten Mal seine Vongola Box in der Cambino Forma aktiviert. Mit seinem Knuckles Maximum Break schafft er es, Kikyo eine kurze Zeit im Zaum zu halten. Dieser erhöht jedoch seinen Angriff und er besiegt Ryohei und Lambo, was sich jedoch nur als Illusion von Mukuro Rokudo ist. Danach werden sie von Ghost angegriffen, welcher ihnen ihre Flammen des Todeswillens stiehlt. Tsuna kommt gerade noch rechtzeitig und besiegt Ghost mit seinem Zero Point Breakthrough. Als Byakuran nun endlich die Bildfläche betritt, sind Ryohei und die anderen gezwungen, nur zuzuschauen, da Tsuna und Byakuran sich in einer Art "eigenen Atmosphäre", welche von den drei Himmelringen geschaffen wurde, zu bekämpfen. Während des Kampfes taucht Giotto aus dem Vongola Himmelring auf und meint, dass Tsuna und seine Wächter sich als würdig erwiesen hätten, die wahren Vongola Ringe zu tragen. So kehrt er diese in ihre Ursprungsform zurück und verschwindet wieder. Nach dem Sieg über Byakuran können alle wieder in ihre Zeit zurück kehren, müssen ihre Vongola Boxen jedoch in der Zukunft lassen. Um ihre neu gewonnenen Partner, die Boxtiere, trotzdem behalten zu können, kreiert Verde Vongola Box Ringe, mit denen sie diese hervorrufen können. Inheritance Ceremony Arc thumb|left|Cambio Forma: Ryohei's Maximum Break|150px Zurück in der Vergangenheit bahnt sich das nächste Abenteuer an, denn Tsuna soll nun endlich offiziell der neue Boss der Vongola werden. Für diese Zeremonie reisen viele wichtige Mafiafamilien nach Japan, so auch die Shimon Famiglia, welche sich jedoch erst als neue Austauschschüler ausgeben. Dabei kommt in Ryoheis Klasse einer der Shimons, Koyo Aoba, welcher ebenfalls ein Boxer ist, auch wenn man es seinem Aussehen nicht ansieht. Da Tsuna eines Tages angegriffen wird, entschließen sich die Wächter beider Familien Gruppen zu bilden, in denen sie Tsuna bis zur Zeremonie beschützten wollen. Koyo und Ryohei sind als erstes dran, testen an diesem Tag jedoch eher ihre Kraft, als das sie Tsuna beschützen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Shimon Famiglia gar nicht so schwach ist wie angenommen, da Koyo Ryoheis Maximum Break standhalten kann. Nach dem Verrat der Shimon Familie während der Thronfolgezeremonie werden alle Vongola Ringe zerstört, worauf hin sie von Talbot neu erschaffen werden, als Fusion mit den Vongola Box Ringen. Um den Kampf gegen Enma und seine Familie aufzunehmen, reisen Ryohei, Gokudera, Lambo, Tsuna und Reborn zu deren Insel, wo sie schon von den Shimons erwartet werden. Auch die Vendice schalten sich ein und geben bekannt, dass der Verlierer des Kampfes in ihrem Gefängnis landen wird. Der erste Kampf findet zwischen Ryohei und Koyo statt, wobei Ryohei seine neue Cambio Forma benutzt. Dennoch hat er zunächst gegen Koyos Waldflamme keine Chance und muss hart einstecken. Schließlich gewinnt keiner von den Beiden; Beide werden in das Vendice-Gefängnis eingesperrt. Im weiteren Verlauf erhielt Ryohei jedesmal nachdem ein Kampf beendet wurde einen Teil der Erinnerungen von Giotto und Cozart, genauso wie die anderen Wächter. Nachdem dann Tsuna Daemon Spade später im Kampf besiegte, wurde Ryohei wieder von den Vendice freigelassen, zusammen mit den anderen Gefangenen aus der Shimon Famiglia. Bei seiner Ankunft sieht man, dass er von Koyo abgestützt wird, was darauf hinweist dass sich die beiden gegenseitig vergeben haben. = Fähigkeiten und Waffen = thumb|181px|Der originale Sonnenring *'Vongola Schönwetterring:' Diesen Ring erhält Ryohei während dem Ringkampf gegen die Varia. Als Teil des 7³ ist er ein S-Klasse Ring. Während dem Kampf gegen Byakuran stellt Giotto ihre wahre Form wieder her, damit sie ihre ganze Kraft entfesseln können. *'Schönwetter Skalpell:' Diese Box beherbergt ein Skalpell, welches kleine Wunden durch die Aktivierungsenergie des Schönwetterflamme heilen kann. *'Kangaryu:' Diese Box gehört Future Ryohei und beherbergt ein weibliches Känguru namens Kangaryu. Sie kann Dinge in ihrer Bauchtasche aufbewahren, sie durch die Aktivierungsenergie der Schönwetterflamme stärken und zu Ryohei schießen. So sind Ryoheis Sereno Handschuhe sowie seine F-Treter von Kangaryu. Auch kann es andere Boxtiere in ihrer Tasche aufbewahren, welche durch die Energie wachsen. *'Kangaryu (Vongola Box Modus):' Dies ist eine Art "Upgrade" für Kangaryu und Ryoheis Vongola Box. Anders als das normale Känguru hat dieses nun zwei Turbinen auf den Schultern, durch welches es die Geschwindigkeit von Ryohei extrem erhöht. Wie alle Vongola Boxen kann es auch die Cambio Forma ausführen und transformiert sich dabei in ein Paar Boxhandschuhe und den Kopfschutz des ersten Schönwetterwächters, genannt Knuckles Maximum Break. *Maximum Cannon: Diese Technik lernt Ryohei vor dem Kampf gegen die Varia von Collonello. Er lernt sie weitgehend, indem er auf Anweisung seines "Meisters" nur so daliegt, um seinem Körper eine Pause von dem täglichen Training zu geben. *Maximum Ingram: Zehn Jahre in der Zukunft, entwickelt Ryohei eine neue Technik die sich Maximum Ingram nennt. Diese erfordert Hochgeschwindigkeitsbeinarbeit (kopiert von Lussuria), um sich zu multiplizieren, die Zahl von Schlägen befasste sich durch den ursprünglichen Maximum Cannon Technik. Das schafft das Trugbild, dass er drei Stellen auf einmal trifft. Der Angriff ist stark genug, um den Riesen Tsuchinoko zu heben und zu werfen. Der jüngere Ryohei ist auch zu diesem Angriff und sogar ohne seine Vongola Box-Waffe fähig, obwohl damit die Zahl von Schlägen zehnfach wegen der Sonnenflammen Aktivierungfähigkeit vergrößert wird, die drastisch seine Geschwindigkeit und physische Kraft vergrößert. = Kämpfe = *vs Tsuna - Verloren *vs Ken - Verloren *vs Lussuria - Gewonnen *vs Mammon - Gewonnen *(Future Ryohei) vs Baishana - Gewonnen *(Future Ryoehi) vs Gamma - Verloren *(nur Anime) + Tsuna und Yamamoto vs Viper - Gewonnen *(nur Anime) + die anderen Wächter vs Reborn - Verloren *vs Kikyo - Unentschieden *+ Tsuna und die anderen Wächter vs Shimon Famiglia - Verloren *vs Koyo Aoba - Unentschieden *vs Kyoya Hibari - Verloren = Charakter Songs = * Hareta Sora Miagete * Kyokugen Fighter * Mata Ashita * Yakusoku no Basho e * Yakusoku no Basho e - vs. Millefiore = Trivia = * Sein Motto ist EXTREM! (KYOUKUGEN! im Original). Dieses Motto nutzt er in fast jedem Satz und setzt es manchmal auch ein, wenn es gar nicht passt. * nachdem er gegen Adult I-Pin gekämpft hat, hat Ryohei einen leichten Crush bei ihr. * Adult Ryohei kann Lussurias schnelle Fußbewegungen anwenden, genauso wie Adult Yamamoto Squalos Attacke benutzen kann. * In der Zukunft ist Adult Ryohei mit Adult Hana zusammen; schon bei der Erwähnund ihres Namens oder des Wortes "Liebe" wird er verrückt. * Nach Ryohei wird sein späterer Ring Name "Ultimativer Löwen Kämpfer Ryohei". * in der Serie Monster Bändiger Tsuna ist Ryohei der Automat Ryohei, eine Art Frankensteins Monster. * Im Reborn! Fandom lautet seine Nummer 33. * Ryohei und Knuckle haben den selben Seiyu. * Sein Stolz ist es als Boxer immer eins gegen eins zu kämpfen. * Im Haru Haru Interview:Dangerous sagt Reborn, dass es seine einzige Schwäche ist , wenn seine Schwester (Kyoko) weint. * Als er einmal gegen Adult!I-pin gekämpft hat, glaubte er dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte, bis ihn Kyoko dann aufgeklärt hatte. en:Ryohei Sasagawa Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Vongola Kategorie:Mafia Kategorie:Namimori Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:10. Generation Kategorie:Schönwetter Element Kategorie:Familie Sasagawa Kategorie:Ryohei Sasagawa Kategorie:Hidenobu Kiuchi Kategorie:Vongola-Ringe Kategorie:Namimori Mittelschule Kategorie:Boxen